


Powers

by Kurisuta



Series: Power That Be [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angels, F/M, Family Secrets, Healing, Japanese, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kurisuta is a blossoming High Priestess. The Elders send Leo to be her Whitelighter. But when her blossoming magic resounds with his own, catastrophe ensues.
Relationships: Leo Wyatt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Power That Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004826





	1. Healing

I tried again, holding my hands over my brothers form. It was no use. I couldn’t heal him with my powers!

“Cmon cmon!” I tried again and again, then turned my gaze heavenward. “Hello up there! My brother is a kannushi! And I’m a miko! We serve you! Send help!”

As if in answer, the holy hearth fire flared and standing in front of it in the light was a Tenshi.

I bowed low to the ground. “Honorable tenshi. I am at your service. But if you could please save my nii-san, it would be my honor to serve you.”

He returned my bow. “My name is Leo. You can call me that. May I call you Kuri? You may raise your head.”

I stood up. “Thank you Leo. For answering my call. This is my brother Cohaku.”

Leo knelt over him. “It’s reiki poisoning. Poison in his spirit energy. Your power manipulates spirit energy and is repelled by the poison. Your power is just protecting you.”

“Who cares what happens to me!” I said. “I’d give up my power to save him! I’d give him my life! Please!”

Leo put a hand on my shoulder. “It’s alright Kuri. I can heal him. My powers are different. The poison won’t affect me.”

He healed my brother. There was a white light and his breathing calmed.

I hugged the tenshi with tears in my eyes. “Thank you!”

Leo blushed. “I’ll be staying with you. You and your brother are my new charges.”

I led him to the bedroom. “I was just going to bed. You can sleep or uh...whatever you do...here.”

“I can sleep.” Leo smiled.

Xxx

Leo stared up at the ceiling. He’d never had a charge bow quite that low to him before. It was nice to be honored and respected instead of attacked or worse.

The miko, or priestess, was very beautiful. Priestesses were the only ones that Whitelighters were allowed to have relationships with.

It was actually possible for a miko to devote her life to a tenshi or whitelighter, in a special ceremony equivalent to a wedding.

Leo realized he was getting ahead of himself. But this was the the only way a whitelighter could find love. And though he was devoted to the calling, Leo had to admit he was lonely.

And he knew that Kuri felt the same as he did. Miko were not allowed to find love or they would lose their powers. But devotion to a tenshi would not revoke her power.

Leo had watched over the world’s last priestess with interest for a long long time. He wasn’t going to mess this up.


	2. Close

I woke early the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Of course! Cohaku was healed; he must be making breakfast!

I got up and ran to the kitchen, only to find a dejected Cohaku sitting at the table.

“But who’s—“

“Good morning Kuri.” Leo said, bringing breakfast over. “I made breakfast.”

“It’s my job...” Cohaku grumbled.

“Now now brother...” I smiled. “Let him make us breakfast if he wants.”

After we ate, the Whitelighter took me to one side. “Do you have a kami, priestess?”

Xxx

Leo hadn’t meant to ask her so soon. But he just had to know.

Kuri just smiled at him. “Not for a very long time.”

Leo couldn’t help but smile. “But would you consider me?”

Kuri blushed. “So you know about the Whitelighters and Priestesses?”

“Yes I know. I was hoping you would consider me.”

Kuri stared at him. “We hardly know each other. We have to be close for this to work.”

Leo leaned down and kissed her. “Then let’s get close.”


	3. Everything

I was dreaming.

I go to Otherworld when I dream.

I was in the grove, quiet, when I heard someone approach.

It was Leo, but he was glowing. It was a spiritual place after all. It probably caused his orbs to show.

“Whoa.” I walked over to him. “You were serious about becoming my kami. To come to this sacred place.”

Leo kissed me.

Xxx

As Leo kissed her he felt the bond form.

The bond of the kami and the priestess.

For the first time since becoming a Whitelighter, he was aware that something had been missing. She was that something.

He wanted her. He needed her.

She was...everything.


End file.
